Le Duel
by Angedelanuit101
Summary: Rossi et Reid se rendent sur une scène de crime, avec une certaine appréhension...


**Titre :** _Le Duel_

**Personnages principaux :** _Spencer Reid et David Rossi_

**Résumé :** _Rossi et Reid se rendent sur une scène de crime... avec une certaine appréhension_.

**Rated :** _K+_

**Pourquoi cette Fanfiction :** _Parce que j'avais envie d'écrire une fanfiction légère sur Rossi et Reid_! _Ca me change énormément des fanfictions très sombres que j'écris... Mais parfois, ça fait du bien!_

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il ne s'agit que d'un emprunt. J'écris pour le plaisir et non pour l'argent._

**NB : **_Cette fanfiction s'inspire d'une scène de l'épisode 5x17. Pour la visionner, tapez "It's a ditch" sur youtube!_

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**Le Duel**

La nationale s'étirait à perte de vue devant eux. L'horizon vibrant sous la chaleur du soleil s'enfonçait dans la voûte azurée et s'éloignait toujours plus loin, à mesure que les kilomètres passaient. Le ronronnement des pneus sur la route engloutissait les pensées des deux occupants qui regardaient fixement cette nationale qui n'en finissait pas. Malgré le calme et le silence dans l'habitacle, la tension était palpable et les deux personnes semblaient hésitantes, perturbées et absorbées par ce bruit continu et hypnotique.

La gomme roula sur un animal mort et maintes fois écrasé. La voiture tressauta légèrement et la tête des passagers oscillèrent sur leurs épaules avec un temps de retard avant de fixer à nouveau un point infiniment loin, droit devant eux.

Le plus jeune, habillé d'une chemise à carreaux rouges et bruns et d'un pantalon de toile beige, finit par tourner la tête vers son collègue et ami. Il savait pertinemment ce qui allait à nouveau se produire et il anticipait déjà mentalement comment il allait se sortir de cette situation délicate.

_Pourquoi ne pas amadouer dès cet instant l'ennemi ?_

Sa voix mal assurée rompit le silence et la glace :

_-Euh… Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés_ ?

Spencer se maudit mentalement pour cette question si banale. Rossi jeta au coup d'œil au GPS intégré au tableau de bord.

_-Plus que quelques kilomètres. Cette route est vraiment monotone_.

Reid acquiesça et fixa l'écran lumineux qui leur indiquait le chemin avec un profond scepticisme : pourquoi payer une fortune pour un appareil qui perdait son signal satellite dans les tunnels, alors qu'une carte en papier était tout aussi simple d'emploi, moins chère et ne vous lâchait jamais ?

Il se mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure, sentant doucement la tension se lover dans l'habitacle et peser sur ses épaules.

_-Qu'avez-vous fait d'intéressant ce week-end_ ?

David lui lança un regard plus ou moins surpris avant de répondre sur un ton légèrement tendu mais amical :

_-J'ai écrit et je suis allé voir un film au cinéma. Et toi, tu as fait quelque chose d'intéressant _?

Spencer réfléchit un quart de dixième de seconde avant de répondre :

_-Rien de spécial_.

Le jeune homme fit craquer nerveusement les jointures de ses doigts et regarda les champs balayés par le vent qui se gorgeaient de soleil.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Rossi tapoter le volant du bout de la paume de ses mains et l'entendit toussoter.

_-Toujours pas de petite-amie en vue _?

Reid sursauta brusquement et rougit. Il chercha une issue dans les étendues dorées sur sa droite, puis fixa l'horizon avant de balbutier :

_-Euh… Non… Rien en vue… Enfin, rien, aucune femme, je veux dire… Ni aucun homme d'ailleurs! Rien, quoi…_

Il lança un bref regard à son collègue et vit un sourire franc étirer ses lèvres encadrées par sa barbe soigneusement entretenue.

_-Tu fais bien d'attendre : tu as encore du temps devant toi_…

Spencer rouge cramoisi acquiesça doucement avant l'envie irrépressible de s'enfoncer dans son siège et d'y disparaître.

_-Oui_…

Il regrettait amèrement d'avoir voulu détendre l'atmosphère : l'ambiance était pire que jamais. Comme s'il n'avait point remarqué la gêne du jeune homme, David Rossi continua sur sa lancée, sans se départir d'un léger sourire en coin :

_-Si tu veux des conseils, je pourrai toujours t'en donner… Mais je ne pense pas être un expert en la matière_.

Reid se mordit la lèvre et répondit le plus innocemment du monde :

_-Vu le taux de réussite de vos mariages, je ne pensais pas vraiment vous demander des conseils… Mais c'est gentil de proposer_.

Médusé, Rossi lui lança un regard qui oscillait entre la surprise et l'incompréhension. Mais Reid ne semblait pas remarquer le manque de tact dont il venait de faire preuve. Le jeune homme qui se dandinait sur son siège à côté de lui, jouait nerveusement avec un pli de sa chemise sans oser lever les yeux de ses mains.

Rossi préféra ne pas déblatérer sur ce sujet périlleux et tapota encore le volant de la pulpe de ses doigts. Il ne pouvait se départir d'une certaine anxiété qui croissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'endroit où l'on avait récemment découvert le corps sans vie d'un homme.

Comment à nouveau gagner ce duel qui s'annonçait bien difficile ? Evidemment, Reid serait plus ferme, plus difficile à faire craquer que la dernière fois, mais tout de même… Il devait y arriver, lutter jusqu'au bout avec courage.

Rossi lança un regard vers la gauche et s'imprégna de la sérénité qui se dégageait de ses paysages immobiles et abandonnés au soleil. La voix hésitante de Reid brisa à nouveau le silence :

_-On est bientôt arrivés_ ?

David eut momentanément l'impression d'être un père qui conduisait son gosse à sa première colonie de vacances... Il lança un regard amusé mais bienveillant à Reid.

_-Je sais que tu es contre les GPS, mais lire le nombre en haut à droite est quand même à ta portée_…

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil les joues de son collègue s'empourprer.

_-Euh… Oui… C'est vrai_.

A vrai dire, il ne restait que deux kilomètres à parcourir avant le duel final... Il comprenait donc l'anxiété de Reid : lui-même sentait ses mains devenir légèrement moites. Mais il ne se départit pas de son habituel flegme : David Rossi ne craquait jamais sous la pression.

Les derniers kilomètres passèrent rapidement et bientôt, il dut immobiliser sa voiture sur l'accotement. Il lança un regard calme à Reid qui semblait plus crispé que jamais. Plus que quelques secondes avant l'affrontement.

Lentement, comme un automate, il enleva sa ceinture de sécurité et ouvrit sa portière. La chaleur s'engouffra dans l'habitacle et le prit violemment aux poumons. Malgré la température élevée, l'air restait moite et collait désagréablement à la peau. Il sortit du véhicule noir et sentit des fourmis picoter sa peau, des pieds au bassin. Il fléchit doucement ses genoux pour réveiller ses articulations légèrement ankylosées.

Il entendit l'autre portière claquer et vit Reid le fixer avec un air de défi, de l'autre côté du capot. Lentement, Rossi contourna le SUV et se posta à côté de son collègue, le regard perdu vers le sujet de discorde. Le jeune homme se tourna à son tour vers ce qu'ils redoutaient tous les deux.

Une voiture passa en trombe derrière eux et un léger courant d'air balaya leurs nuques humides. Rossi sentit une goutte de sueur naître sur son front et rouler sur sa peau.

Il toussota légèrement et lança une question banale censée faire avancer les choses :

_-Tu penses qu'on pouvait voir l'unsub de la route ? Il y a peut-être quelque chose à tirer de cette scène de crime_…

Reid croisa lentement les bras et fixa un point invisible devant lui.

_-Je ne sais pas. Vous n'avez qu'à aller vérifier_.

Rossi secoua la tête.

_-Tu es plus jeune que moi pour faire ce genre de choses_.

Spencer haussa un sourcil.

_-Je me suis fait tirer dans la jambe_ !

Dave leva les yeux vers ce ciel limpide.

_-C'était il y a des mois et tu ne boites plus depuis longtemps_.

Reid se tourna vers Rossi :

_-Mais là dernière fois, c'est moi qui y suis déjà allé et vous m'avez laissé en plan_.

L'homme finit par le lui concéder, avec beaucoup de tact :

_-C'est vrai... Mais c'était simplement pour te prouver que tu pouvais aller plus loin que tu ne le pensais… Je suis sûr que lorsque tu en es sorti, tu étais fier de toi, fier de t'être dépassé_.

Reid lui lança un regard perplexe, dubitatif.

_-Vous dites n'importe quoi… Par ailleurs, à ce que je sache, aujourd'hui, vous ne portez pas de nouvelles chaussures_…

Rossi lança un regard consterné à ses chaussures en cuir italien dont les pointes étaient déjà légèrement griffées.

_-Tu gagnes un point. Mais tu t'en voudrais si le pauvre vieil homme que je suis, tombait raide mort parce qu'il a dû produire un immense effort sous cette chaleur accablante_ !

Spencer sourit légèrement.

_-Les probabilités pour que ça arrive, vu « l'effort à fournir » et vu votre bonne condition physique, sont de moins d'un pourcent_…

Rossi pesta mentalement contre ce jeune agent à l'immense intelligence.

_-D'accord. Réglons ça entre hommes, alors_.

Spencer se retourna vers son collègue et acquiesça, la mine sombre.

_-D'accord_.

Le jeune agent plaça une de ses mains dans son dos et Rossi fit de même. Ils restèrent ainsi à se jauger durant quelques longues secondes. Une voiture passa sur la route et fit voleter les cheveux de Reid. Le soleil impitoyable tapait sur leur dos et la tension mal contenue était sur le point d'éclater... Ils se fixaient dans les yeux, sans ciller, en faisant fi des gouttes de sueur qui coulaient sur leurs tempes. Soudain, ils s'écrièrent à l'unisson :

_-Pierre ! Papier ! Ciseaux_ !

Rossi brandissait deux doigts écartés et Reid une main raide et grande ouverte. Rossi sourit légèrement et vit le visage du jeune agent se décomposer. Sa voix rendue brusquement aigüe par la déception s'insurgea :

_-C'est injuste, c'est toujours moi ! Je perds toujours ! On recommence ? Je n'étais pas prêt…_!

Rossi sourit un peu et secoua la tête.

_-Vous avez perdu, docteur Reid, un point c'est tout_.

Le jeune homme croisa les bras et fit la moue. Rossi haussa les épaules et fit un geste ample de la main.

_-Et puis, ce n'est qu'un fossé, après tout_.

Spencer regarda le fond vaseux et grouillant du fossé avec une grimace.

_-Ouais, c'est ça_.

Il en avait marre de toujours devoir se taper le sale boulot… mais il s'exécuta sans broncher. Lentement et avec précaution, il descendit le talus dont la pente était très raide en s'aidant de ses mains et en s'accrochant aux hautes herbes.

Il arriva enfin dans l'espèce de cuvette boueuse et remplie de déchets en tout genre. Il croisa à nouveau les bras et regarda ses pieds embourbés. Il entendait des moustiques voler à l'orée de ses pauvres oreilles, comme des vautours au-dessus d'un cadavre. C'était encore pire que la dernière fois… La voix calme de David retentit au-dessus de lui.

_-Je ne te vois pas de la route… Si le tueur est descendu retrouver sa victime pour la mettre sur le dos, les bras croisés sur le torse, aucun témoin n'a pu le voir d'ici_.

Spencer lança un regard noir à l'homme qui réapparut dans son champ de vision et commenta, de mauvaise humeur.

-_Mis à part des centaines de moustiques, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils puissent nous donner le signalement de l'unsub_…

Sans l'écouter, Rossi continua :

-_Par contre, sa voiture devait être très exposée… Il y a des chances pour qu'il ait jeté le corps la nuit… Et qu'il espérait qu'on ne le retrouverait pas tout de suite. L'endroit est peu fréquenté_.

Reid baissa les yeux et aperçut un préservatif usagé sur sa chaussure droite. Il grimaça et secoua la jambe pour enlever cet immonde bout de latex.

-_Pas sûr qu'il soit si peu fréquenté_…

Rossi continua son monologue, sans faire attention à lui :

-_Peut-être que quelqu'un a vu son véhicule depuis la route : mais qui se souviendrait d'une banale voiture garée le long d'une nationale…? Enfin, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse tirer quelque chose de ce fossé, outre des déchets_.

Dave lança un petit sourire en coin à Reid avant de tourner élégamment les talons... La mine renfrognée de son collègue était on ne peut plus amusante.

_-On retourne au poste de police_.

Il entendit derrière lui, comme la dernière fois, les cris désespérés de l'agent.

_-Rossi, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide, là ? Rossi ! Zut ! Encore ? _

Un léger rire souleva sa poitrine pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la voiture.

_-C'est trop escarpé ! Rossi ? Zut ! Rossi ? C'est bon, j'y vais seul_!

Dave s'appuya contre le SUV, tout en riant silencieusement du jeune agent. Soudain, un cri transperça l'air chaud et immobile.

_-AÏE ! MA JAMBE_ !

Le sourire qui ornait le visage de Rossi disparut aussitôt et il se redressa vivement. La panique lui coupa violemment le souffle et il courut jusqu'au fossé… Reid était couché au milieu de la montée et tenait son genou en main, face contre le sol.

_Merde_, fut le premier mot qui retentit dans l'esprit de Dave, ensuite, la nécessité d'aider l'agent à sortir de ce trou se fit omniprésente.

_-J'arrive _!

Dans sa hâte de le rejoindre, il se prit les pieds dans un vieux sachet plastique jeté sur l'accotement par un automobiliste peu soucieux de l'environnement et voltigea, tête la première dans le fossé. Une horrible douleur transperça sa jambe gauche qui heurta le sol en premier et il poussa un cri qui s'engloutit dans la boue.

Lentement, l'agent spécial Rossi du FBI releva sa tête couverte de vase et cracha plusieurs fois avec dégoût pour dégager sa bouche.

Il baignait entièrement dans la cuvette de déchets et de boue.

Il se tourna lentement la tête vers Reid qui se tenait debout, bien droit à côté de lui, _médusé_. Dave lança un regard étonné à l'agent qui avait l'air en parfaite forme physique… Sans comprendre la situation, il tenta de se relever, mais la douleur qui irradiait de sa jambe gauche l'en empêcha et il retomba dans un "splash" dégoûtant dans la boue… Il resta ainsi un moment, sans bouger.

Seuls les moustiques osaient encore perturber le silence.

Un préservatif usagé flottait allègrement dans la boue, juste sous son nez.

_Etrangement, le cou de Reid ne demandait qu'à être étranglé_…

* * *

Le silence régnait dans le jet. Personne n'osait dire un mot. La tension était palpable et tout le monde craignait de commettre une imprudence.

Spencer se tordait nerveusement les doigts et se mordait la lèvre inférieure, sentant tous les regards peser sur lui. Enfin, il osa ouvrir la bouche, mais se ravisa aussitôt. Il poussa un soupir et chercha un peu de compassion chez Emily qui le fixait avec un regard moqueur et amusé.

Il se dandina un peu sur son siège et entendit sa propre voix, étrangement lointaine briser le silence :

_-J'ai toujours une canne, si ça vous intéresse_…

Rossi, le visage couvert de piqûres de moustiques, lui lança un regard noir.

_-Reid. Tais-toi_.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et regarda la jambe plâtrée de Rossi… Tout ça, simplement parce qu'il avait voulu lui faire une petite blague : quelles étaient les probabilités pour qu'une telle chose arrive ? _Presque nulles!_ Et forcément, il avait fallu que ça tourne mal.

_-Ce n'est pas trop douloureux_ ?

Spencer entendit un pouffement du côté de Morgan mais l'ignora, se concentrant sur la mine renfrognée de Rossi.

_-Tais-toi_.

Reid se mordit la lèvre et continua d'une voix plus aigüe.

_-Promis, la prochaine fois, je vais dans le fossé sans discuter_ !

Rossi gratta sa joue droite et lui lança un regard agacé.

_-Reid _!

Honteux, Spencer déglutit avec difficulté et regarda ses mains. Oh… Rossi finirait bien par lui pardonner…

_La question était de savoir dans combien d'années il serait trop faible pour l'étrangler ou assez sénile pour oublier cette histoire…_

_Fin._

_

* * *

__C'est la seconde fois que j'écris une histoire plus légère (et peut-être pas la dernière fois)... J'espère que cette fanfiction vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis! =) _

_Merci d'avoir lu cet OS!_


End file.
